the story never ends
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: [Bagian III: All Mine] "Aku akan segera kembali."/"Janji?"/"Ya, aku janji, Sakura."/Sakura POV/OOC/Fluff/Kumpulan Ficlet from fanfic is she my fangirl? or … my wife?/RnR?
1. The Beginning

.

.

.

 **the story never ends**

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian I**

 **.**

 **The Beginning**

 _._

 _._

 _just give me a reason_

 _to keep my heart beating_

 _don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku akan melindungimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SasuSaku**

 **Is she my fangirl? Or … my wife?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_

Ada satu waktu di mana aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku kehilangan seluruh kendali diriku. Saat di mana aku merasakan perasaan takut kehilangan (lagi) yang amat besar. Saat di mana aku melihatnya terluka parah tepat di hadapan mataku. Dan saat itulah … aku rela mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawaku demi dirinya, meski itu berarti aku harus bersatu dengan iblis.

Sakura.

Namanya Haruno Sakura ketika suatu ia memperkenalkan dirinya di akademi. Gadis berambut pendek yang nampak malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Terlihat sangat tidak percaya diri. Dan juga … lemah.

Namun sorot matanya memancarkan kehangatan, keteguhan, dan juga kerapuhan. Sorot mata hijau bening itulah yang kemudian menjeratku entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku menatapnya.

Aku bahkan tak mengingat hal itu. Karena yang kuingat hanyalah sebagian dari kebersamaan kami di tim yang sama.

Ketika ia tersenyum.

Tertawa.

Bahkan menangis.

Ketika ia memelukku, melindungiku meski ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Ketika ia menjagaku saat aku tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Ketika ia berulang kali menyebut namaku saat aku berhasil membuatnya kagum pada kemampuanku. Dan ketika … ia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Meski pada akhirnya yang kutunjukkan adalah wajah datar dan ketidakpedulian.

Namun aku tersenyum. Dalam hati pun bersyukur.

Karena dialah … gadis yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Bukan orang lain.

Karena dialah … Haruno Sakura.

Satu-satunya nama gadis yang kuinginkan menjadi istriku.

Karena dia … Haruno Sakura. Bukan yang lain.

Karena dia … satu-satunya gadis yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Meskipun dia menyebalkan.

.

 _I'll take this chance that I'll make you mine_

Sakura tersenyum. Selalu tersenyum ketika menyambut kepulanganku. Ia mengucapkan, "Okaeri, Sasuke _-kun,_ " lalu menggenggam tanganku, membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah, membantu melepaskan jubahku, menyiapkan air hangat untukku membersihkan diri, kemudian makan malam bersama.

Ia pintar memasak.

Ia istri yang nyaris sempurna jika mengesampingkan tingkat emosionalnya.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tak sempurna. Ia hanya wanita biasa yang Tuhan takdirkan untukku. Namun, ia membuatku merasa sempurna.

Karena dia … Uchiha Sakura, istriku.

Dia … seseorang yang aku cintai sepenuh hati.

* * *

Sakura menggendong bayi mungil itu dengan hati-hati, penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian matanya menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke. Tatapan mata itu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat besar.

Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali pada Sakura.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala wanita itu, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Tatapan yang begitu intens, seakan mereka dapat berbicara hanya melalui tatapan mata.

Hingga satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan membuat perasaan Sakura seakan meledak tak karuan.

 _"Arigatou …."_

* * *

 **Bagian I-The Beginning-End**

 **456 words**

* * *

Gue mau tereaaaaaaakkkk. Aaaaaaaaaa… suara Mas Taka njrit banget bikin kokoro ini cenat-cenut./eh/salahfokus

Jadi ini bisa disebut prekuel/sekuel atau apalah itu namanya dari fic aku yg judulnya **is she my fangirl? or … my wife?** hahaha. Dan tetep dari Sasuke POV. OOC ya? LoL

Aku gatau mau buat sampe berapa chapter. Yang jelas satu chapter langsung tamat. Chapter berikutnya beda lagi. Daaaaaannn... per chapter judulnya ngambil dari judul lagunya OOR. Hahaha. OOR lagi OOR lagi. LoL

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review fic aku yang sebelumnya. Makasih banyaaaaakkkk :*

Yosh. Segitu aja dulu.

Salam penuh cinta dari istrinya Aa Sasuke, Babang Kougami, dan juga Mas Taka yang suaranya makin keceh. Hahaha

See yaaaa :)


	2. My Sweet Baby

.

.

.

 **the story never ends**

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian II**

 **.**

 **My Sweet Baby**

 _._

 _._

 _My Baby, Sweet Baby_

 _I see you smiling when I close my eyes_

 _Cause I miss you, I need you_

 _Right now_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SasuSaku**

 **Is she my fangirl? Or … my wife?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't say "I'm home" enough_

Wanita itu berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku, dengan punggungnya yang menghadapku, tangannya yang memotong-motong sayuran untuk masakan makan malam. Kebisuan terjadi di antara kami. Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk memasak dan aku memfokuskan diriku untuk memandanginya dari meja makan.

Segala gerak-geriknya menarik perhatianku, membuatku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Namun juga tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa bersalahku padanya. Karena aku bahkan tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali kami bersama dalam satu ruangan di mana kami akan makan malam.

Lalu, satu pertanyaan pun timbul, membuatku berpikir keras, berusaha menggali kembali ingatanku.

Kapan terakhir kali aku pulang?

"Sasuke _-kun_?" Suaranya menyadarkanku. Ia menatapku bingung. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Makanannya sudah siap," ujarnya riang. Aku menatap meja makan. Aa, sejak kapan meja makan ini penuh dengan masakannya? Aku benar-benar tak sadar.

"Aa." Aku menjawab singkat. Ia menarik kursi di sampingku dan duduk di sana, menatap masakannya yang telah rapi di meja makan.

"Aku masak banyak sekali, ya?" gumamnya. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Hadiah untuk Sarada," sahutku. Ia menoleh padaku, menatapku terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya matanya kembali menatap masakannya.

"Anak itu pasti senang sekali."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, membayangkan putri semata wayangku. Aa, entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat merindukannya.

.

 _'cause only you can drive me crazy_

" _Ne,_ Sasuke-kun … kapan terakhir kali kita makan bersama seperti ini?"

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku menegang mendengar pertanyaannya. Rasa bersalah kembali menyiksaku. Hingga akhirnya hanya satu kata yang terucap olehku.

"Maaf."

Namun ia tersenyum. Sorot matanya menatapku penuh kehangatan.

"Aku senang kau pulang, _Anata."_

Dan aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku pada istriku yang menyebalkan ini. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. Pipinya memerah.

 _"Tadaima,_ Sakura."

* * *

 **Bagian II-My Sweet Baby-End**

 **320 words**

* * *

Wanjeeeerrr... Lagunya SasuSaku banget. Tentang cowok yang jarang pulang/ngek/Maksudnya LDR-an gitu. Dimana tu cowok minta maaf sama ceweknya karena jarang bilang 'tadaima' tapi meski begitu, cowok itu selalu kangen sama ceweknya. Cinta banget dah pokoknya. Hahaha

Harusnya sh bisa di explore lagi ini ceritanya dari tuh lagu. Tapi ana bingung bikinnya. Mikir supaya Sasuke gak OOC. Dan itu syusyaaaaahhh... LoL

Yosh. Balesin review dulu:

 **Aoi Yukari :** Ini sudah ya My Sweet Baby nya. Hahaha. Maaf klo mengecewakan. Terlalu pokus ama suaranya babang Taka soalnya. Wkwkwkwk. Wah, ngepas amat ya abis denger 'just give me reason' tapi gk ikutan headbang kan? :D thanks reviewnya :) Btw, klo dari Paper Planes ama Memories tentang apa yak? Gagal paham. Haha

 **hana khoirunnisa.33** **:** Makasiiiih :* ini udah dilanjut. Niatnya iya bikin yang manis manis. Biar gak baper. Ini udah sweet belum? Hehehehe...

 **Kiki Kim :** makassssiiihhh :*

 **4Uzumaki Yuki15 :** Hahahaha. Ciyeee yang lagi suka juga. Yang akustikannya bagus tuh. Bening banget suaranya babang Taka. :D yosh, ini udah dilanjut :D

 **FurukawaMikan :** Makasih udah review :) Eeehhh? Ciyusan lagi denger The Beginning? Samaan dong? LoL. Yoi. Ane demen OOR pake banget. Dan Taka juga... yang sialnya makin keceh. Bikin gagal move on berkali-kali. Hahahahaha. Yosh. Udah lanjut :D

 **mantika mochi :** Baper kah? Maap, maap :D Jehahaha. Itu kalimatnya ada di novel Boruto the Movie. Yang langsung bikin fg-an. Haha

 **SaSaSarada-chan :** Wkwk. Silahkan. Makasih yooo :D

Yosh. Malah panjangan a/n nya. Hahaha. Makasih semuanya yang udah baca, review, ngefave, silent readernya juga. Makasiiiihhhh :)

Oke dah. See yaaaa :*


	3. All Mine

.

.

.

 **the story never ends**

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian III**

 **.**

 **All Mine**

 _._

 _._

 _Just wanna be with you_

 _Only you_

 _Always you_

 _You're so beautiful to me_

 _It's true_

 _Amazed by you_

 _I think I'm falling_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku … jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu. Dan selalu seperti itu. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SasuSaku**

 **Is she my fangirl? Or … my wife?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you're not aroud. Just shadows and rainfall. Wait till tomorrow. Can't wait._

Pria itu mengepak barangnya, lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Nyaris tak terhitung olehku. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memandanginya dari sisi pintu kamarnya, maksudku kamar kami. Dan ia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Atau berpura-pura tak menyadarinya. Entahlah. Aku bahkan enggan bertanya.

Aku hanya memandanginya, lagi, dan lagi. Punggung tegap itu, yang pernah kupeluk. Yang memberikan kehangatan, rasa aman. Yang selalu dan selalu ingin kupeluk sepanjang waktu. Yang selalu saja … berakhir meninggalkanku.

Pria itu membalik badannya, menatapku tenang. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Enggan menatap mata hitamnya yang akan berakhir membuatku menangis, lagi. Namun dapat kudengar langkah kakinya mendekatiku. Hingga akhirnya suaranya terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telingaku.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya tenang. Aku tetap tak bergeming. Kudengar ia menghela napasnya yang kurasa ia tak mau berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sakura …." Suaranya bagaikan magnet yang menarikku. Aku menatapnya. Mata hitam itu menjeratku secara làngsung. Mata yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan mata yang kembali membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisku. Tànganku terkepal kuat, bergetar tak karuan

"Ini tidak lama." Ia berusaha menenangkanku. Tangannya menyentuh bahuku. Aku masih menundukkan wajahku. Mataku semakin memanas. Dan ia menyadarinya. Namun aku tak peduli.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama, Sakura." Oh, bahkan sekarang Uchiha Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang merayuku. Tidak. Dia membujukku. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tak pandai melakukan itu, yang malah membuatku ingin tertawa.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap kembali mata hitamnya. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Dan ia tak berbohong.

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji padamu, Sakura." Yang tak kusadari, ada kemungkinan ia untuk mengingkarinya. Karena hingga kini, sudah dua tahun berlalu, ia tak juga kembali. Namun aku tetap menunggunya. Entah sampai kapan. Meski perasaan rindu itu semakin menyiksa.

.

 _Wait till tomorrow, I'll wait._

Sarada sudah sangat sibuk sekarang. Nyaris setiap hari ia pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Aku senang, tentu saja. Bayi kecilku kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang manis. Namun di satu sisi, aku merasa sedih. Suatu saat nanti putriku pasti akan meninggalkanku. Gadis kecilku itu pasti akan menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya. Dan aku akan sendirian? Tidak. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Aku memiliki seorang suami, teman hidupku. Harusnya seperti itu jika ia tak sering bepergian meninggalkanku. Namun meski begitu, aku tak bisa menyalahkan suamiku. Dia pergi bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Dia pergi dengan memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Demi desa, negara, demu kedamaian dunia, dan tentunya ia melakukan semua ini demi kami, keluarganya. Demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan ingin ia lindungi.

Karenanya aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Bahkan untuk memasang ekspresi sedih pun seharusnya tak kulakukan. Karena ketika aku bersikap seperti itu, aku hanya akan memberatkannya, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Aku terluka, Sarada terluka, ia akan jauh lebih terluka.

Karenanya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mendukungnya, memberinya senyuman yang hangat, memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang, juga memberikannya arti sebuah keluarga.

Aku akan menunggunya. Selalu dan selalu menunggunya.

Karena sejauh apapun ia pergi, selama apapun ia pergi, ia akan selalu kembali … padaku, Sarada. Pada keluarganya.

Karena aku dan Sarada adalah rumahnya, tempatnya untuk pulang.

* * *

 **Bagian III-All Mine-593 words-End**

* * *

A/N: Gantian dari sisi Sakura. Abis bosen dari sisi Sasuke melulu. Hahaha.

Feelnya berasa gak sih? Nulisnya putus-nyambung melulu soalnya. :D

Beberapa keingetan ama Gaiden. Apalagi pas Sakura dateng nyamperin SasuSara trus minta maaf dan Sasuke malah kek nyalahin dirinya sampe bilang harusnya dia yg minta maaf. Beuh, Aa Sasu baper. Wkwkwkwkwk

Btw, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review. Maaf gk bisa sebutin satu persatu. Dan maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi, aku padamu lah, reader ku sekalian./cipokinsatusatu

Dan maaf klo ada typo. Hehehe

Yosh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. :D

Salam penuh cinta dari istrinya Mas Taka :*


End file.
